


Shipping Charts

by koujadickcosplay



Category: Homestuck
Genre: All Ships, Erm...I plan to let you all know of my ships, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, No Haters please, Other, Some are fucked up... O.O
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 01:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2330819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koujadickcosplay/pseuds/koujadickcosplay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, I thought I would write all my Homestuck ships in each quadrant. I do hope you guys enjoy.</p><p>But I will say, most characters appear in the same quadrant with others. i.e. : Dave Strider x Kanaya Maryam = Black<br/>Kanaya Maryam x John Egbert = Black</p><p>^^ just example. I don't ship any of that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alpha Trolls

**Author's Note:**

> Please, if you do not like the ship, then don't comment. I do not want to hear your pathetic excuses for not liking the ship. It is my ship and I enjoy it, and I can't be bothered to read a stupid comment about why you do not ship this ship. Its my work I get to chose which characters I think go well together in a particular quadrant. I have no needs for your 'hate-my-ship' comments. They are unwanted, unwelcome, unnecessary.
> 
> Thank you :D

Red/Matesprit:

 

Karkat x Sollux   
Karkat x Terezi   
Karkat x Nepeta   
Karkat x Karkat   
Aradia x Feferi  
Aradia x Tavros  
Tavros x Gamzee  
Tavros x Eridan  
Sollux x Terezi   
Sollux x Nepeta  
Nepeta x Kanaya   
Nepeta x Equius  
Nepeta x Feferi  
Nepeta x Terezi  
Kanaya x Aradia  
Kanaya x Karkat  
Terezi x Vriska  
Terezi x Karkat  
Vriska x Feferi  
Vriska x Karkat  
Vriska x Kanaya  
Vriska x Eridan  
Equius x Tavros  
Equius x Eridan  
Gamzee x Tavros  
Gamzee x Feferi  
Eridan x Vriska  
Eridan x Tavros  
Eridan x Eridan  
Feferi x Sollux  
Feferi x Kanaya  
Feferi x Nepeta

 

Pale/Morails:

Karkat x Kanaya  
Karkat x Sollux   
Karkat x Nepeta  
Karkat x Gamzee  
Aradia x Nepeta  
Aradia x Vriska  
Tavros x Vriska  
Tavros x Aradia  
Sollux x Karkat  
Sollux x Eridan  
Sollux x Feferi  
Sollux x Terezi  
Nepeta x Terezi  
Nepeta x Karkat  
Nepeta x Equius  
Kanaya x Nepeta  
Kanaya x Sollux  
Kanaya x Tavros  
Terezi x Nepeta  
Terezi x Feferi  
Vriska x Gamzee  
Vriska x Nepeta  
Vriska x Karkat  
Vriska x Tavros  
Equius x Nepeta  
Gamzee x Tavros  
Gamzee x Terezi  
Gamzee x Sollux  
Eridan x Feferi  
Eridan x Nepeta  
Feferi x Nepeta  
Feferi x Terezi

 

Black/Kismises:

Karkat x Karkat  
Karkat x Sollux  
Karkat x Vriska  
Karkat x Feferi  
Aradia x Equius  
Tavros x Aradia  
Tavros x Eridan  
Sollux x Eridan  
Sollux x Nepeta  
Sollux x Equius  
Nepeta x Eridan  
Nepeta x Gamzee  
Nepeta x Vriska  
Kanaya x Vriska  
Kanaya x Eridan  
Kanaya x Gamzee  
Terezi x Vriska  
Terezi x Gamzee  
Vriska x Terezi  
Vriska x Gamzee  
Vriska x Karkat  
Vriska x Tavros  
Equius x Gamzee  
Equius x Nepeta  
Equius x Eridan  
Gamzee x Nepeta  
Gamzee x Feferi  
Gamzee x Vriska  
Gamzee x Terezi  
Gamzee x Gamzee  
Eridan x Feferi  
Eridan x Gamzee  
Feferi x Aradia

 

Grey/Auspistice:

Karkat x Karkat - Kanaya  
Karkat x Sollux - Feferi  
Karkat x Vriska - Nepeta  
Karkat x Feferi - Equius  
Aradia x Equius - Sollux  
Tavros x Aradia - Gamzee  
Tavros x Eridan - Karkat  
Sollux x Eridan - Terezi  
Sollux x Nepeta - Vriska  
Sollux x Equius - Nepeta  
Nepeta x Eridan - Aradia  
Nepeta x Gamzee - Sollux  
Nepeta x Vriska - Karkat  
Kanaya x Vriska - Terezi  
Kanaya x Eridan - Feferi  
Kanaya x Gamzee - Tavros  
Terezi x Vriska - Gamzee  
Terezi x Gamzee - Aradia  
Vriska x Terezi - Nepeta  
Vriska x Gamzee - Terezi  
Vriska x Karkat - Nepeta  
Vriska x Tavros - Feferi  
Equius x Gamzee - Nepeta  
Equius x Nepeta - Sollux  
Equius x Eridan - Vriska  
Gamzee x Nepeta - Kanaya  
Gamzee x Feferi - Eridan  
Gamzee x Vriska - Terezi  
Gamzee x Terezi - Vriska  
Gamzee x Gamzee - Feferi  
Eridan x Feferi - Sollux  
Eridan x Gamzee - Aradia  
Feferi x Aradia - Karkat


	2. Alpha Humans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, this is for the Alpha humans - John, Dave, Rose and Jade
> 
> enjoy this short chapter!!

Red/Matesprit:

Dave x John  
Dave x Rose  
John x Rose  
Rose x Jade  
Jade x Dave

 

Pale/Morail:

Jade x John  
John x Dave  
Dave x Rose  
Dave x Jade  
Rose x Jade  
Rose x John

 

Black/Kismises:

Rose x Dave  
Rose x John  
Jade x John  
Dave x Jade  
Dave x John  
John x Jade  
John x Rose

 

Grey/Auspices: 

Dave x John - Rose  
Rose x John - Jade  
Rose x Jade - John  
John x Rose - Dave  
Jade x Dave - Rose


	3. Beta Trolls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, Beta Trolls...oh boy wish me luck....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, I forgot to say earlier, that my Grey ships are the same as my Black  
> And that's the end of it.

Red/Matesprit:

Kankri x Mituna  
Kankri x Porrim  
Kankri x Cronus  
Kankri x Kankri  
Kankri x Latula  
Kankri x Meulin  
Damara x Areana  
Damara x Rufioh  
Damara x Meenah  
Rufioh x Horrus  
Rufioh x Porrim  
Rufioh x Kurloz  
Mituna x Kankri  
Mituna x Cronus  
Mituna x Latula  
Meulin x Kankri  
Meulin x Damara  
Meulin x Meenah  
Meulin x Kurloz  
Porrim x Kankri  
Porrim x Mituna  
Porrim x Areana  
Latula x Mituna  
Latula x Meenah  
Latula x Kurloz  
Latula x Rufioh  
Areana x Meenah  
Areana x Meulin  
Areana x Horrus  
Horrus x Cronus  
Kurloz x Mituna  
Kurloz x Meenah  
Kurloz x Meulin  
Kurloz x Latula  
Cronus x Kankri  
Cronus x Mituna  
Cronus x Meulin  
Meenah x Kankri  
Meenah x Areana  
Meenah x Porrim

 

Pale/Morial:

Kankri x Porrim  
Kankri x Mituna  
Kankri x Meenah  
Damara x Rufioh  
Damara x Kurloz  
Rufioh x Cronus  
Rufioh x Porrim  
Mituna x Kurloz  
Mituna x Kankri  
Mituna x Latula  
Mituna x Meulin  
Mituna x Meenah  
Meulin x Kurloz  
Meulin x Kankri  
Meulin x Horrus  
Porrim x Kankri  
Porrim x Horrus  
Porrim x Mituna  
Porrim x Meenah  
Latula x Mituna  
Latula x Porrim  
Latula x Kurloz  
Areana x Horrus  
Areana x Rufioh  
Areana x Kankri  
Horrus x Kankri  
Horrus x Rufioh  
Kurloz x Mituna  
Kurloz x Kurloz  
Kurloz x Meenah  
Cronus x Cronus  
Meenah x Kankri  
Meenah x Cronus  
Meenah x Rufioh  
Meenah x Latula

 

Black/Kismises:

 

Kankri x Cronus  
Kankri x Meulin  
Kankri x Mituna  
Kankri x Kurloz  
Damara x Kankri  
Damara x Meenah  
Damara x Meulin  
Rufioh x Mituna  
Rufioh x Cronus  
Mituna x Damara  
Mituna x Latula  
Mituna x Kankri  
Mituna x Cronus  
Meulin x Areana  
Meulin x Meenah  
Porrim x Latula  
Porrim x Meenah  
Latula x Kankri  
Latula x Horrus  
Areana x Meenah  
Areana x Damara  
Areana x Rufioh  
Horrus x Porrim  
Horrus x Kankri  
Cronus x Kankri  
Cronus x Porrim  
Cronus x Meenah  
Cronus x Cronus  
Meenah x Porrim  
Meenah x Cronus

 

Grey/Auspices: 

Kankri x Cronus - Mituna  
Kankri x Meulin - Porrim  
Kankri x Mituna - Kankri  
Kankri x Kurloz - Meenah  
Damara x Kankri - Rufioh  
Damara x Meenah - Cronus  
Damara x Meulin - Areana  
Rufioh x Mituna - Kurloz  
Rufioh x Cronus - Meulin  
Mituna x Damara - Areana  
Mituna x Latula - Kankri  
Mituna x Kankri - Meenah  
Mituna x Cronus - Horrus  
Meulin x Areana - Latula  
Meulin x Meenah - Latula  
Porrim x Latula - Kurloz  
Porrim x Meenah - Damara  
Latula x Kankri - Horrus  
Latula x Horrus - Porrim  
Areana x Meenah - Porrim  
Areana x Damara - Meenah  
Areana x Rufioh - Meulin  
Horrus x Porrim - Kankri  
Horrus x Kankri - Porrim  
Cronus x Kankri - Mituna  
Cronus x Porrim - Kurloz  
Cronus x Meenah - Areana  
Cronus x Cronus - Meulin  
Meenah x Porrim - Damara  
Meenah x Cronus - Kankri


	4. Beta Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My Beta Kid ships :D

Red/Matesprit:

Dirk x Jake  
Dirk x Dirk  
Jane x Roxy  
Jake x Jane  
Jake x Jake  
Dirk x Roxy  
Roxy x Jake

Pale/Morail:

Dirk x Roxy  
Dirk x Jane  
Jake x Dirk  
Jake x Roxy  
Jane x Roxy

Black/Kismises:

Dirk x Jane  
Dirk x Jake  
Dirk x Dirk  
Jake x Jane  
Jake x Roxy  
Roxy x Jake

Grey/Auspices: 

Dirk x Jane - Roxy  
Dirk x Jake - Jane  
Dirk x Dirk - Jake  
Jake x Jane - Roxy  
Jake x Roxy - Dirk  
Roxy x Jake - Jane


	5. Alpha Trolls and Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, I've been wanting to do this one for ages :DD

Red/Matesprit:

Dave x Karkat  
Dave x Sollux  
Dave x Nepeta  
John x Karkat  
John x Vriska  
John x Gamzee  
John x Sollux  
Rose x Kanaya  
Rose x Aradia  
Rose x Feferi  
Jade x Gamzee  
Jade x Nepeta  
Jade x Eridan  
Jade x Sollux

Pale/Morail:

Dave x Sollux  
Dave x Terezi  
Dave x Kanaya  
Dave x Feferi  
John x Karkat  
John x Equius  
John x Tavros  
Rose x Aradia  
Rose x Sollux  
Rose x Karkat  
Rose x Gamzee  
Jade x Nepeta  
Jade x Tavros  
Jade x Feferi  
Jade x Eridan

Black/Kismises:

Dave x Karkat  
Dave x Sollux  
Dave x Terezi  
Dave x Vriska  
Dave x Gamzee  
Dave x Nepeta  
John x Gamzee  
John x Karkat  
John x Terezi  
John x Feferi  
John x Aradia  
Rose x Sollux  
Rose x Eridan  
Rose x Feferi  
Rose x Vriska  
Rose x Tavros  
Rose x Aradia  
Jade x Sollux  
Jade x Eridan  
Jade x Equius  
Jade x Feferi  
Jade x Tavros  
Jade x Gamzee

Grey/Auspice:

Dave x Karkat - John  
Dave x Karkat - Rose  
Dave x Sollux - Rose  
Dave x Terezi - Rose  
Dave x Vriska - Jade  
Dave x Gamzee - John  
Dave x Nepeta - John  
John x Gamzee - Dave  
John x Karkat - Rose  
John x Terezi - Jade  
John x Feferi - Jade  
John x Aradia - Rose  
Rose x Sollux - Jade  
Rose x Eridan - John  
Rose x Feferi - Dave  
Rose x Vriska - Dave  
Rose x Tavros - Rose  
Rose x Aradia - Rose  
Jade x Sollux - Rose  
Jade x Eridan - Dave  
Jade x Equius - Dave  
Jade x Feferi - John  
Jade x Tavros - John  
Jade x Gamzee - John

**Author's Note:**

> So, some of my ships in the Grey shipping chart has the two same characters deciding but a different character to resolve. This is simply because of if you switch the characters around, then I see it differently wouldn't assign that resolving character with the two deciding characters.
> 
> I.e//
> 
> Aradia x Tavros - Nepeta  
> Tavros x Aradia - Gamzee
> 
>  
> 
> So, I am evidentially sorry if I have confused anyone in anyway. That wasn't my intention. Just, enjoy the ships!!


End file.
